


Victory

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sansa is learning to pick her battles with the Lannisters.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting from this.

Sansa waits until he settles down with his wine. A proper wife would ask him about his day and new expectations brought down by his sister and nephew. However, she picks her battles more carefully. 

"I've taken up needlework again. Would you like to see my progress?" 

Tyrion hesitates a moment. Wine is far more interesting than needlework, but he still comes over to observe her handiwork. The work is definitely nothing her mother or septa would be proud of. Arya would be excited for hers was suddenly not the worst. 

"You certainly do better work than Myrcella, but I never liked her work."

Tyrion raises his glass, nodding congratulations. Sansa takes it as a victory - her first with the Lannisters.


End file.
